After the attack
by sworduser
Summary: Kiba,Hige,Toboe,Blue,and Tsume died but are back again to a new keep. They met each other in a city with lunar flowers. They will remember?
1. After the attack

**Ok this is my first story so it may be not that good so go easy on me and please review what needs to change and other thoughts you may have. **_And words like this are their thoughts_**  
**

**

* * *

**

**-Kiba's POV-**

**I was walking the streets of Storm Keep,I knew something was wrong**

**something wasn't right and I felt it. I looked to the over side of the street**

**I was on and saw a curly haired boy with a yellow sweat shirt,light blue**

**sweat pants and carrying a bag of food while eating a piece of bread. **

**He looked so familiar but I couldn't get his name right. I called out," Hey. **

**Have you ever me?" He looked confused and said," Ah...hmm you look**

**kinda familiar but...." " Never mind I'll talk later" I said and ran off towards**

**to a pipe behind a building. I laid down on the ground and looked up at **

**the sky. **_Why does that guy look so familiar? Why did he know me? _** I sighed and**

**continued to look up in the air. I felt a lunar flower blow against me. I picked**

**up the delicate flower,smiled at it and put it gently down. It was getting dark**

**so I walked out of Storm Keep and went into my forest which I called Forgotten**

**Dreams. Somehow I knew I was supposed to something I had forgotten in another**

**life.**

**

* * *

I'm sorry it was short I wanted to stop there because I don't want to make too much and if I get two or more reviews I make a new chapter  
**


	2. My best friend Kiba

This is what I got now and if you have some characters i could use tell me if you want. _These are what they are thinking_

* * *

Hige's POV

I woke up that raining morning thinking about the dude I saw yesterday.

He was familiar but I couldn't his name right. As I walked by I saw one of

the gangs walk by with their leader Tsume. "Hey Porky." Tsume commented

at me. " Shut the hell up Tsume." We didn't get that along when he was

with his gangs. Pete's Meat Shop was probably open now . Pete's Meat

Shop was my favorite place to get unusual meat. Pete always liked when

I came," Welcome back me' boy what do you want today?" It was hard

to choose from bacon,hot dogs,deer meat,ribs,steak or some beef jerky.

"Um one hot dog Pete." It seemed good enough, even though I liked

other meat better but Pete didn't know what I was any way. As I walked

out I saw some of Chairo's soldiers. Chairo was a noble from the east

who controlled here. _I wonder what happened to get them here_. I looked

around for someone to ask what's wrong. So I just asked some random

lady,"What happened here for Chairo's soldiers to come here?" She looked

at me confused but then shook her head," A Wolf was spotted they

are going to get it." _Oh my God, that dude he was a wolf. I can't him get killed_

_or took._I stared off into space with my half eaten hot dog in my mouth.

I started to run as fast my legs could go toward the scent of....Kiba!

I remember his name was KIBA! I yelled at the top of my lungs to say my best

friend's name," KIBA!" People stared at me but I didn't care I just ran. Dogs I ran

past whined and growled at me but I knew why. I found Kiba laying in an ally

hurt and bleeding." Hey you got really messed up again didn't you Kiba? Kiba

opened his eyes and said back," Hige? It's you. So you remembered me?" I

felt so horrible now not being able to remember my best friend's name," Yeah I

do and I feel so damn bad about it was silent for a while but then started to

laugh a bit," Ha ha it's ok Hige but do you remember what we were searching for?"

I nodded and we both said only one single word thing," Paradise." As we

said that word that rang in my ear for the past two days we looked up and saw

a full moon. Both me and my best friend Kiba howled that night away to ourselves

and we didn't care.

* * *

**Ok how'd you like that? Review and tell what you think**


	3. Who Knows Now

This is what I got now and if you have some characters i could use tell me if you want. _These are what they are thinking_

* * *

Hige's POV

I woke up that raining morning thinking about the dude I saw yesterday.

He was familiar but I couldn't his name right. As I walked by I saw one of

the gangs walk by with their leader Tsume. "Hey Porky." Tsume commented

at me. " Shut the hell up Tsume." We didn't get that along when he was

with his gangs. Pete's Meat Shop was probably open now . Pete's Meat

Shop was my favorite place to get unusual meat. Pete always liked when

I came," Welcome back me' boy what do you want today?" It was hard

to choose from bacon,hot dogs,deer meat,ribs,steak or some beef jerky.

"Um one hot dog Pete." It seemed good enough, even though I liked

other meat better but Pete didn't know what I was any way. As I walked

out I saw some of Chairo's soldiers. Chairo was a noble from the east

who controlled here. _I wonder what happened to get them here_.

* * *

I looked around for someone to ask what's wrong. So I just asked some

random lady,"What happened here for Chairo's soldiers to come here?"

She looked at me confused but then shook her head," A Wolf was

spotted they are going to get it." _Oh my God, that dude he was a wolf._

_ I can't him get killed or took._I stared off into space with my half eaten

hot dog in my mouth. I started to run as fast my legs could go toward

the scent of....Kiba! I remember his name was KIBA! I yelled at the top of my

lungs to say my best friend's name," KIBA!" People stared at me but I didn't

care I just ran.

* * *

Dogs I ran past whined and growled at me but I knew why.

I found Kiba laying in an ally hurt and bleeding." Hey you got really messed up

again didn't you Kiba? Kiba opened his eyes and said back," Hige? It's you.

So you remembered me?" I felt so horrible now not being able to remember

my best friend's name," "Yeah I do and I feel so damn bad about it." It was silent

for a while but then started to laugh a bit," Ha ha it's ok Hige but do you

remember what we were searching for?" I nodded and we both said only one

single word thing," Paradise." As we said that word that rang in my ear for the

past two days we looked up and saw a full moon. Both me and my best friend

Kiba howled that night away to ourselves and we didn't care.

* * *

**Ok how'd you like that? Review and tell what you think**


End file.
